


Pokemon X: An Adventure

by magusplaysgames



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, Pokemon Fanfiction, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magusplaysgames/pseuds/magusplaysgames
Summary: The first chapter of an ongoing series on my Patreon. Uploading here for visibility and to expose new people to my writing. Hopefully it's up to snuff :DCallum is a new arrival in the Kalos region, having moved with his mother. Despite his wishes, his mother has him introduced to Serena and Shauna, two kids who have a request for Callum, brought by Professor Augustine Sycamore. Callum begrudgingly accepts to follow them to the next town to discuss the request.





	Pokemon X: An Adventure

“Welcome to the World of Pokémon! I am Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region’s very own Pokémon Professor.” The professor tossed a Poké Ball forward and with a flash of light, a Skiddo appeared. The Skiddo let out a cry and galloped towards Sycamore, and he knelt down to pet it, before looking back up.  
“This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon! These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of the world. We live together with them, lending our strength to one-another to live and prosper. Now, do you mind typing your name for me?” A text-box appeared on the laptop screen, and following a groan, the name ‘Callum’ was filled in.  
“So it’s CALLUM, then? Did I get that right?” The text-to-speech made Callum’s skin crawl, as if the Professor was more robot than man.  
“CALLUM… très bien! What a fantastic name! Your adventure begins now! Let us begin your journey into the world of Pokémon! In this series, I will-”  
A knocking sound at the window snapped Callum out of his YouTube series-induced stupor. He turned towards the source of the noise and saw a Fletchling standing on his windowsill. It made eye contact with Callum, before chirping happily and returning to its pecking at the window. He stood up from his chair and ran towards the Fletchling.  
“Off the windowsill!” He waved his arms at the Bird Pokémon, and it scuttled away from the window in a blind panic. Callum rolled his eyes.  
“Arceus, damn it. I need to finish watching this crap so Mum will get off of my case.” He moved back to his chair and sat down in front of the laptop, pressing the spacebar to continue Sycamore’s extended spiel on the intricacies of the Pokémon world. After nearly an hour of lecturing, Sycamore concluded the lecture with a, “I hope you enjoy your journey in the world of Pokémon, and I hope to see you sooner rather than later!” and a wink. Callum shivered at the sight. He stood up and moved towards his closets and drawers, catching a view of his blonde hair and pale blue eyes in the mirror as he did so. After rummaging for several minutes, he found a blue jacket, blue jeans, and his favourite black boots, throwing them on. To finish the look, he found his red cap and black sunglasses and threw them on top of his head. He posed in front of the mirror and smiled.  
“Thank God these were washed.” He grabbed his black satchel bag from his desk and made his way downstairs.

“Morning, Cal!” Callum’s mother called out from the kitchen. She stood in front of a boiling pot, trying her hardest not to let it boil over. Fletchling sat on the counter next to her, occasionally chirping to indicate the rising water level.  
“G’mornin, Mum.” Callum responded as he came down the stairs.  
“It seems like you slept well, I didn’t hear a peep out of you last night!” She turned away from the pot and sent a smile towards Callum. He responded half-heartedly.  
“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I slept, and that’s better than usual.”  
“Very true. It must’ve been the move; I was out like a broken lightbulb last night myself.” She chuckled to herself. She always thought she was so funny, whenever she made a simple remark like that.  
“Good one, Mum.”  
“Anyway, there’s toast on the table, butter next to it. You best hurry with it though, you’ve gotta go around and say ‘Hello’ to all the neighbours!”  
“Seriously? Didn’t you already do that?” Callum grabbed several pieces of toast and a plate, taking care not to let Fletchling steal his breakfast. He made for the dining table, but Mum grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her.  
“I did, but they have kids as well, and you gotta meet some new people.” Callum groaned immediately. He already wanted nothing to do with the people in town.  
“If you really want me to, I will, but I can’t guarantee something will happen.”  
“I don’t ask for a guarantee; I ask for you to try.” Callum sighed.  
“At least let me eat breakfast first.” She smiled and nodded. Callum walked over to the dining table and began to tear into the pile of toast he had with him. After his fifth piece, he stood up from the table and made his way to the front door.  
“Alright Mum, I’m off.”  
“Have a good day, Cal! I love you!” She didn’t even turn around from her cooking. It was boiling over.  
“Love you, too, Mum.” He opened the door and left, the sounds of Fletchling’s chirping and Mum’s swearing left behind.  
“Oh no! Stop boiling, damn it!”

Callum walked outside, the harsh sun shining into his eyes. Before he could grab his sunglasses to protect from the sunlight, he noticed two figures standing on the path out the front of his house. One had large brown pigtails and was wearing a pink top, blue cut-off shorts and pink sandals. She was grinning wildly, a single buck-tooth poking out. The other, wearing a blonde ponytail, was dressed more conservatively, with a black sleeveless shirt, a red high-waisted skirt, and black stockings with black boots.  
“Hey,” the girl in red spoke, “welcome to Vaniville town!” She stepped forward and reached out a hand towards him. He looked down at her hand briefly, before taking it and shaking it half-heartedly.  
“My name’s Serena, and this”, she gestured toward the girl in pink, “Is Shauna. We’re your neighbours. Dana came around to ours yesterday and said she had a son, so we thought we’d visit.” He tried to put on a smile for the two of them, and it was as if a trigger had been set off in Shauna’s head. She ran up to Callum and dove at him, capturing him in a hug. Callum struggled and began to push her away, but she held on harder.  
“It’s so nice to meet you, Callum! I’m Shauna!” Callum began shoving her back harder than he’d ever pushed someone back before, until she finally got the message and stepped back.  
“It’s… good to meet you too, Shauna. Glad to meet you too, Serena.” Serena smiled.  
“Guess what?” Shauna asked, with a sing-song voice.  
“What?”  
“We’ve come to get you!” Callum stared at her briefly, before stepping back towards his door.  
“Shauna, phrasing, for Arceus’ sake. Professor Sycamore wanted to follow up on a request he made to you. We’ve been called over as well, but we’ve lived here for years. Honestly,” Serena began to make her way down the road, Shauna following enthusiastically and Callum following with markedly less enthusiasm, “I’m surprised he knows who you are at all. You did just move here, after all.”  
“Yeah, my Mum made it pretty clear to Sycamore that I was gonna be moving here, and they go back a few years, so she let him know what was up.”  
“Oh, that’s nice! How does your Mum know the Professor?” Shauna asked, shifting uncomfortably close to Callum as they walked. Callum tried to shift away from her.  
“They just knew each other from college. Went down different roads later in life, but they got along well enough to keep some contact.” Serena put her finger to her chin and looked up at the sky.  
“That’s interesting. I never knew Sycamore to have left the country before.”  
“It was only a short while, according to Mum. Like maybe a year and a bit?”  
“Oh, so it might’ve just been an exchange program or something.”  
“I think so. She doesn’t really go into much detail regarding it.” Serena stopped walking and turned around.  
“That makes sense, if it was a while ago. Plus, you don’t seem the curious type.” Callum stopped besides her, while Shauna, unaware that the two of them had stopped, kept walking down the road. Callum stared at her as she kept walking and began to hear her whistling.  
“Ignore that. She’s kinda clueless at times. Anyway, I best tell you what’s up. Sycamore wants to give us a Pokémon.” Callum’s eyes widened.  
“Seriously? That’s why he sent me that whole spiel?”  
“So you got it, great, he was wondering whether that came through successfully, because you didn’t respond to his messages about it.”  
“There were messages about it?”  
“He said you had read them.” Callum stared at her like a Deerling in headlights.  
“You’re gonna explain that to him later, okay?” Callum groaned and rolled his eyes. Serena continued on, unimpeded by his response.  
“Anyway, I expect to see you soon. Everyone else is in Aquacorde town, just walking distance away. I can take you there if you’d like?” Callum shrugged his shoulders.  
“If you want to, I guess.”  
“Good. It’s best if we hurry though, I wouldn’t be shocked if Shauna has already made it there while we were standing still.”  
“We’ve been standing still for ten seconds.”  
“My point exactly.” Serena started walking off towards the town exit. Callum stood still. Sycamore actually wanted to give him a Pokémon. Of all the kids in the world, even if his mother had history with Sycamore, he was chosen. He always thought his first Pokémon would come from his mother throwing Fletchling at him and telling him to get out of the house once he hit the age of 25. Instead, he was only 15, and being gifted a Pokémon by a Professor, of all people! He’d heard stories about kids in other regions being gifted Pokémon by Professors, and it always ended in them saving the world, or becoming the Grand Champion, or doing some other nonsense. What did Sycamore see in him?  
“Callum! Are you coming or what?” Serena’s voice knocked him out of his thought-induced stupor. He shook his head and started walking towards the gate to Vaniville Town, following Serena out of his new hometown.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is being continued on my Patreon.
> 
> I'm sorry to have it money-gated, but I kinda need the income right now. If it becomes possible, I might begin updating it on here also for people to read.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/maguswrites


End file.
